


Feeling Strangely Fine

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the first encounter between Beka Valentine and Doyle on Seefra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Strangely Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Also previously written and posted for the Live Journal community 100situations, table 3 prompt #80 lose

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Prompt: I wanted to hate you, featuring Beka Valentine and Doyle

 

"Feeling Strangely Fine" by karrenia

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Prompt: I wanted to hate you, featuring Beka Valentine and Doyle

"Feeling Strangely Fine" by karrenia

Even now Beka Valentine was still not completely sure of how much of the anger that had been boiling up inside her was due to the situation or how she was coping with it.

Rommie was gone, destroyed; and no amount of anger or wishing could bring her back. In her lifetime Beka had lost more than a few people: some had few had been family, still, other close friends and others had been had been enemies. 

One thing remained constant: She was a Valentine and she always moved forward.

She had never dreamed that she would lose Rommie, who had always been so much more than just an android; the avatar of the High Guard ship the Andromeda Ascendant. 

Even Trance, whom, to Beka's way of thinking had seemed more like to the little sister that she had never had; Rommie had been a friend.

After all this time Beka was still having trouble adjusting her thinking to the fact that Doyle, but some means that she still did not fully understand now possessed fragments of Rommie's memories and personalities, although she was clearly her own person.

The hot, dry air gusting in from the southwest traced subtle patterns through Beka's shoulder-length hair and tousled the long wavy tendrils of Doyle's hair.

Doyle's clear-eyed, bright-blue intent stare, filled with confidence and challenge in equal measure stared back into her own.

Beka returned the gaze with her own and then said. "I wanted to hate you," she softly said.

For her part Doyle while she did realize that these were Harper's old friends it would be best if for now, she adopted a wait-and-see policy.

After all one would have had to been both deaf and blind not to see the anger, the resentment and the outright distancing in the eyes of these so-called friends;

Some of that distancing and resentment was now directed both at her and at Harper. That being said, as she took a glance around the silent bar, empty this late at night except for everyone but themselves; Harper finishing up in the back room and the two women, Doyle could see that in her own, odd, and diffident way that Beka was attempting to make if not amends, at least the beginnings of amends of a sort.

"I...I'm sorry." Even as she heard herself utter these words Doyle sighed and shrugged helplessly.

"I think you should be," Beka snapped and then repeated the same helpless awkward shrug that Doyle had done mere seconds before. "No, I don't really mean that. I mean I was furious at you, and I thought I was furious at Harper for..."

"Making me, in the image of your friend, the other.." Doyle trailed off and sighed. "I think I understand, at least partially, but now what happens?

"I'm still mad and I still would very much like something, someone to hit," Beka replied.

"Come into the bar some night when Rhade is present,; then you will find many things to with which to vent your frustrations," Doyle replied.

"Now that you mention it," Beka laughed, a short, barking laugh, filled with both amusement and irritation, before adding, "I've been meaning to speak to him about that. However I need, I mean, I want to get this out of the way first. I wanted to hate you. And a part of me still feels that way, but for the most part, I think I don't anymore. Does that sound completely insane?"

Doyle thought this over for a moment and then once more raising her gaze to meet Beka's eyes, replied. "Not at all."

"In fact," Beka said a little louder and with a much more confidence returning to her voice. "I'm suddenly feeling strangely fine. To tell you the truth, it makes for a really weird way to feel."


End file.
